


A Day At The Park

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Adorable, Aged Down Yootip, Band-Aids, Fluff, Gen, Hide and Seek, Ice Cream, Insults, Make Believe, Piggyback Riding, Playgrounds, Tag, sandbox, swings, toy trucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: You’re a girl.” He stated matter-of-factly.  “Are you blind? Yes, I’m a girl.” She huffed.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	A Day At The Park

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy an aged down Yootip interaction. :')

“But, Father! I do not want to!” The child protested while an older male, who had an iron grip on his upper arm, tugged him onto the playground. Pea gravel shifted under the child’s dress shoes.

Hazel optics gave his son’s attire a once over, which caused a scowl to mar his face. “I should have had you change. Those clothes aren’t fitting for running around and playing.”

“Take me home. Mother would not approve of you dragging me here.” He half-heartedly threatened.

“You need to learn to get out of the house! Be a boy! Get yourself a tan, make friends! Scrape your knees, for Christ’s sake!”

The exchange between father and son caused a few heads to turn in their direction. “You will play and you will like it!”

Kousuke rooted himself to the pea gravel and folded his arms. “Tch.”

“I am going to return in an hour and a half. You will spend your time here and act like a child!” Randulph straightened himself and clapped Kousuke on his back before walking back to the car.

Kousuke looked on in disbelief as the driver took his father away from him, leaving him to fend for himself in this god forsaken place.

In a fit of anger Kousuke kicked his shoes into the gravel. “Stupid father! The one time he meddles in my business and it is unwanted!”

The boy fixed his mouth into frown and perused the area. Children of all ages were enjoying the day out. Mothers were pushing their toddlers on swings, kids his age and below were maneuvering the jungle gym. His azure pools fell upon a lone child occupying the sandbox.

A little girl! At least, he thought it was a girl.

Kousuke’s legs moved of their own accord and carried him to the child.

Unruly chocolate strands whipped in the wind as the child happily dug sand from between their legs and poured it into their toy truck.

“It is a girl.”

The child in question quickly snapped her head up to see who was in the vicinity.

Striking scarlet pierced the windows to his soul.

He coughed to negate his embarrassment.

“What?” The child questioned. Putting a halt to her playing.

“You’re a girl.” He stated matter-of-factly.

“Are you blind? Yes, I’m a girl.” She huffed.

“But you’re wearing that.” He pointed a thin finger at her attire, which consisted of a white and blue striped shirt under denim overalls.

The girl glanced at her clothes and then at the boy once more. “So what?”

“You should be wearing a dress, like all the other girls. Not,” He gave a look of disgust to her shirt. “That.”

“And you should be playing with dolls as well. Where did you get that truck? Did you steal it?”

The child’s eyes hardened at the accusation. “No, it's mine!” She hugged the toy closer to her chest.

“Why are you asking? Just ‘cuz you don’t think girls should play with trucks?” She was tired of people telling her what she should and shouldn't play with.

Kousuke couldn’t help the slight tilt of his lips. Even with her attempt at being menacing she managed to make herself look even more adorable, even though she was covered in sand.

“Are you lonely or something?” The child piped again. “You should go play with the big kids.”

“You’re all covered in dirt. A girl shouldn’t be this dirty. You look like a vagrant child. Try investing in better clothes as well. That outfit surely won’t do.”

Kousuke was completely blindsided by a cloud of sand which obscured his vision. “Ouch!” He covered his face and rubbed his eyes.

“Shut up! You should buy better clothes! You look like you're ready for church! Don’t you have any other clothes?” She stuck her tongue out at him once his vision cleared.

“You brat! Where are your parents? Do they just leave you unattended? I would like to have a word with them!” The boy hurriedly inspected his clothes and internally fumed once he saw the particles of dirt on his person.

“My name is not brat.” She continued playing with her truck, finally deciding to not pay the older boy any mind.

“Well, what is it then?” Kousuke was curious to learn of her name.

“You first. You keep asking me all these questions. It’s only fair you go first.” The child murmured.

“Kousuke Hirahara. Pleasure to meet you.” He stuck his hand out.

“You have sand in your hair.” The brunette informed him.

There was a minute twitch of Kousuke’s brow. “And whose fault do you think is that?”

“Yours! Because you kept harassing me!” The girl shouted in agitation.

“Aren’t you going to shake my hand? I’ll say, you need a lesson in manners, little lady.”

“My name is Shin-Ae. Not little lady.” She finally accepted his hand and firmly shook it.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Okay, go back to your friends now.” Shin-Ae waved him off.

Kousuke was taken aback by the way the girl was trying to get him away from her.

He turned his head and observed as the boys his age were roughhousing and assaulting each other with what recognized as spitballs. He shuddered at the display.

“I have no friends here.” He admitted. “My father dragged me here against my will.”

“Oh, okay. That wasn’t very nice of him. My Papa wouldn’t do that to me.”

The raven haired boy folded his arms and gently rocked himself on his heels.

“Well, do you want to play with me?” Shin-Ae queried.

“I don’t see why not. What do you want to play?” Kousuke looked down at her.

“Trucks!! Hop in the sandbox and let’s play!”

“And get myself filthy? I think not!” He rejected.

“Are you stupid? You’re already dirty!” She gestured to his clothes.

Kousuke bit the inside of his cheek. She was right.

Steeling himself, he took one foot and placed it into the germ infested square and then the other. He was in.

“Sit down.” Shin-Ae instructed.

Deciding to not make things harder than they already were, Kousuke sat down and Shin-Ae crawled over to him, giving him her truck.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” He inspected the toy.

“Fill it up with sand and take it to the construction site.”

Kousuke looked around the area and then back at the child. “I don’t see a construction site within the vicinity.”

The child sighed and palmed her face. “It’s pretend!”

“Oh. Okay.” Kousuke took a handful of sand and dumped it into the truck.

“Now we drive to the site because the workers need to build a school!”

Kousuke rolled the truck across the sandy landscape, en route to the imaginary destination.

“You have to make noises, Kousuke! Trucks aren’t silent! You have to go like vroom!!” ShinAe excitedly told him.

“V-vroom...vroom.” Kousuke couldn’t believe he was doing this.

“Say it with more excitement!” She insisted.

“Vroom!”

“We’re here! Kousuke, now you have to reverse and unload the supplies.”

Kousuke did as was told and began rolling the toy backwards, staying in character. “Beep beep beep beep.” Finally he tilted the open-box bed and released the sand.

“Yay! We got the supplies to the workers! They can build a school now!!” Shin-Ae held out her fist to the older boy.

Kousuke held out his own fist and bumped it with hers.

“Hey, how old are you?” The girl queried.

“I’m eleven.” He placed a hand in his hair trying to remove any excess sand that resided there.

“I’m five years old.” The brunette stood up and dusted herself off.

“Wanna go play on the swings?” She craned her neck to maintain eye contact with him.

“Sure, why not?” Kousuke shrugged.

Shin-Ae barreled her way across the playground and situated herself on a swing.

“Well, are you going to start?”

“I can’t do it myself.” Shin-Ae pouted.

“Would you like me to push you?” The raven haired boy offered.

“Yes, please!” The child excitedly nodded her head.

He hurriedly ran behind her and gave her back a gentle push.

This continued for a few more minutes before Shin-Ae hopped off.

“Do you wanna swing now?” Shin-Ae queried.

“No thank you.”

“How about we play tag! That game is super fun!”

Playing tag? Kousuke didn’t feel like running around like some hooligan. He felt Shin-Ae’s finger poke him in his stomach.”

“Tag! You’re it! Catch me if you can!” She gave herself a headstart before Kousuke could react.

Shin-Ae’s giggling caused a smile to appear on Kousuke’s face.

Ah, what the hell. Might as well make the most of his time here.

Kousuke found himself running after the child and easily catching up to her, courtesy of his long legs.

“I’m gonna catch you!” He warned.

“Never!” The brunette shouted as she weaved her way through the playground equipment, in an attempt to evade the boy.

Kousuke couldn’t help a laugh that bubbled out of his throat.

Shin-Ae hurriedly climbed the ladder to the slide and disappeared down the tunnel.

Kousuke could easily circle his way back and wait for her to emerge from the exit but.. where’s the fun in that?

He followed suit and climbed the ladder before sliding down the slide as well.

He quickly scanned the area and saw Shin-Ae making her way past the sand box.

Shin-Ae could hear the older boy getting closer to catching her. She was about to make a beeline for the jungle gym but tripped, her small form tumbling into the gravel.

“Are you okay?!” Kousuke asked worriedly, once he caught up to her.

He spectated as Shin-Ae turned around on her backside and pulled up her right leg, showcasing a small gash on her knee.

His eyes searched her face and was startled by her trembling lip and watery eyes.

“Don’t cry.” Kousuke tried to soothe. “It’s only a small cut.”

The girl continued to sniffle while Kousuke fished a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped her eyes.

“Can you stand up?”

Shin-Ae silently shook her head. Kousuke shifted weight to his knees and gestured for the five year old to climb on his back.

Once Shin-Ae was secured on his back, he observed the scattered members of the park before approaching a woman with a stroller sitting on a bench.

“Good day, ma’am.” Kousuke started.

“Hi, how can I help you?” The dark haired woman asked in a concerned tone.

“My friend here scraped her knee and I would like to know if I could trouble you for a band aid? If you have one that is.”

“Of course!” She fished into her bag and presented it to Kousuke.

The raven haired boy gave her a polite smile and graciously thanked her.

“Oh my! You’re so well mannered! Nothing like my son. Take care of yourself!” The woman waved off.

Kousuke then walked over to a water fountain and washed his handkerchief clean.

He set Shin-Ae on the ground and stooped so that he could properly tend to her knee. Once her cut was cleansed, he applied the band aid and gave a small smile.

“There. Good as new!”

Shin-Ae inspected her patched up knee and smiled. “Thanks, Kousuke!!”

“Shin-Ae!!!” A man came running towards both children.

Both kids turned in the direction of the man and the brunette smiled and replied. ”Papa!”

“I saw that you made a new friend!” He gestured to Kousuke by jutting out his chin. He presented his daughter with a strawberry ice cream cone.

And then presented Kousuke with a chocolate one. “I have no idea which one you liked, so I just took a wild guess.” Sim-Han sheepishly rubbed his head.

“I do in fact like chocolate. Thank you, sir.”

“Papa! I fell down and scraped my knee, but Kousuke made me feel better! He even got me a bandaid!” She smiled at the older boy and held his hand. “He’s the best!”

The newfound friends finished their frozen treats and went back to playing. This time it was hide and seek.

Kousuke was having a hard time locating the child, no doubt using her size to her advantage. He eventually climbed atop the jungle gym to acquire a bird’s eye view, and his face fell at what he saw. His father had returned already.

The eleven year old hurriedly searched for Shin-Ae and finally found her hiding behind an oak tree. “Gotcha!”

He caught her in an embrace which caused her to squeal in excitement.

“You’re really good at these games, Kousuke!” She grabbed his hand and tried to tug him elsewhere but he stayed rooted to the spot.

“Shin-Ae, my father has come for me so that’s all the playing we could do for now.” Sorrow was laced into the older boy’s tone.

“What? Already? But we were having so much fun!” Shin-Ae gripped his hand tighter.

Kousuke walked into the direction he saw Shin-Ae’s father last and was shocked to see him talking to his own father.

“Kousuke! Your dad’s here!” Sim-Han waved.

“That’s your dad?!” Shin-Ae looked in awe. “He’s a giant!”

“Yes, he is quite tall.” Kousuke confirmed.

“It’s time to go, son.” Randulph announced.

Kousuke silently nodded his head and let go of Shin-Ae's hand.

“Mr. Kousuke’s Dad! Can Kousuke come back to play again?” Shin-Ae voiced.

The tower of a man glanced at the small child and then at Kousuke. His son looked at him and nodded his head. “I want to come here again.”

Ranulph then looked at Sim-Han. “Take my number. We can arrange a time that allows them to meet again.”

“Yes!” Shin-Ae jumped around in glee.

After their parents exchanged numbers, Shin-Ae enveloped Kousuke into a hug before he left.

“Thanks for playing with me!” She grinned. “I can’t wait to see you again.”

“Me too. Goodbye, Shin-Ae!” Kousuke gave a small wave and followed his father back to the family car.

“You had fun.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes, I did.” He nodded.

“I can tell. You actually smell like boy.” Rand smirked. “Did that little girl pull you out of your shell?”

Kousuke chose to ignore that comment and crossed his legs while looking out of the car window..

He couldn’t wait to see Shin-Ae once more.


End file.
